Dar vuelta la taza como a bella
by Brindo Por Constanza
Summary: decidido dio vuelta la taza, decidido fue a buscarla y decidido la beso...


**_*¿Quien es realmente sabio, como para decidir lo que quiere ser por el resto de su vida?*_**

* * *

><p>Dio vuelta la taza de café, como lo solía hacer, ya era un costumbre, maña como lo llamaría su madre. Saboreo el sabor que rezagadamente permanecía en su boca. Fue oscuro y amargo, exacerbadamente amargo. Miro nuevamente por la ventana y las nubes grises no hacían abandono de la bellísima cuidad que había escogido por su bohemia nocturna, de la cual nunca participó hasta ahora.<p>

En secreto siempre quiso una vida libertina, llena de escándalos y de divertidas anécdotas para contar a los nietos, pero nunca la llevo a cabo, ni siquiera dudó en algún momento. De cierta forma, esa pequeña verdad que compartía con su espíritu, ya que su madre se lo reprocharía, le hacia llevar la austera y por que no decirlo penosa vida solo digna de su persona.

Intentó leer sus propios pensamientos, que difícil tarea, nunca pudo concretar algún proyecto, nunca pudo realizar alguna simple tarea solo en su beneficio. Al notar que sobrepasó su ser, dejó su mal lograda tarea.

Dejó unos billetes encima de la mesa, lo suficiente para pagar el café y para una muy generosa propina, su satisfacción con respecto del servicio era amplia, y, aunque no lo hubiere sido, habría dejado la misma cantidad de propina, no por lástima, sólo por que en algún tiempo desempeño la labor de mesero y nunca recibió tal cantidad por llevar una tasa de café.

Al doblar la esquina, le vio como todas la mañanas, bajando de esa motocicleta de los años cincuenta, pero que conservaba y mantenía en buen estado. Hizo el amago de saludarla pero se sentía muy cansado para levantar el brazo y hacer el cotidiano gesto.

Desde la noche anterior que perdió todo el interés en saludarla, en pensar en ella, solo deseaba expulsar de su mente cada fantasía que había imaginado. Nunca en sus años de amistad habría pensado que le escondería tal secreto, si bien, no era fácil de contar, pero era su mejor amigo y la confianza que se profesaban; todo, absolutamente todo había quedado desechado.

Pero lo que mas le dolía, es que ella, Bella Swan fuera LESBIANA; nunca había tenido nada en contra de las personas con una opción sexual distinta, pero por qué, justo la mujer que el amaba, había decidido tener gustos sexuales distintos.

Siguió caminando, pero Edward nunca se percató de la mirada que le dio la castaña, que se encontraba justamente descendiendo de la vieja motocicleta.

Bella Swan, una hermosa castaña, se arrepentía de decirle la verdad a su amigo incondicional, ya que la última palabra del titulo de este parecía desvanecerse, y en este momento lo que menos quería, era perder a ese pilar tan fuerte, que la mantenía estable con su vida y sobre todo alejada de la tristeza provocada por su casi nula autoestima.

Para ella, ser lesbiana la había marcado, pero lo que mas le extrañaba, es que solo amaba a una mujer, Leah su compañera amorosa desde que terminó la secundaria y por la cual ella había cambiado su orientación sexual. Junto a Leah, Bella había descubierto el amor, la pasión, el deseo, pero sobre todo le había enseñado a ser ella misma.

Lo que pensaba se fue a la basura, ya que unos morenos y delgados brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura y un calido beso llegó a su oreja, haciéndola estremecer, no solo por la sensación, sino por las cosquillas que le provocaba al sentir los labios de Leah en su oreja.

-hola, pensé que no te vería hasta esta noche.- dijo la castaña, una tanto entusiasmada y con cierta risilla en su tono de voz, producida por el contacto anterior.

- si, se suponía que nos veríamos hoy en la noche, pero necesitamos hablar.- la cara de Leah mostraba confusión y dolor.

El fruncido que se encajó en las Cejas de bella llamó la atención de Jasper, gran amigo de ella, pero hermano de la vida de Edward; al verla con Leah no quiso preguntar que es lo que sucedía, por lo que continuó con su trayecto.

Jasper, era un rubio, alto y fornido hombre; novio de Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, y amigo de Emmet, Hermano de Bella, a los cuatro los conoció cunado el y su hermana llegaron a vivir a la cuidad, su hermana Rose, novia de Emett, era una hermosa y exótica rubia y amiga de Alice.

Caminando logró ver a Edward al doblar en una esquina, y agitó su brazo para que este le viera aceleró el paso y por fin estuvo en frente de un ojeroso Edward.

-Pero hombre, ¿Te peleaste con alguien que tienes esas marcas horribles en tus ojos?

- mejor no lo menciones Jas, es solo que no tuve una buena noche.

-y ¿Qué pudo haber perturbado tanto el sueño de mi amigo Eddie? ¿Una nueva fantasía con alguna castaña que yo conozca?

-rogaría porque fuera eso, pero para mi lamentable suerte Bella…- no supo como continuar la frase, se debatía mentalmente si rebelar la verdad a su amigo o guardarla, nunca habló con la involucrada acerca de algún voto de silencio, pero tampoco le parecía correcto que el estuviera rebelando acerca de su vida a cualquiera; Bueno Jas no era cualquiera, era amigo de Bella, un hermano para el y una persona muy confiable; por lo que decidió contarle.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste hermano, es lesbiana.- la cara que puso el chico que escuchaba realmente no tenia precio, pero su mente trabajaba en una proyecto, un gran proyecto, que cambiaría la vida de su pobre e infeliz amigo Edward.

- no creo que Bella sea lesbiana, pero mira para estar seguro, tienes que hacer lo que solo tu puedes darle.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando Jasper?

-De ¡SEXO!

Bella lloraba en su cuarto cuando un decidido Edward entraba; después de compartir una lluvia de ideas junto a Jasper; quedó decidido que no la embriagaría y tendría sexo con ella; que no la secuestraría y la violaría, pero si iría con la verdad de frente y esperaría y rezaría para que el plan "veamos a Bella Hetero" diera resultado

-¿Te Encuentras bien?

-¿Tengo cara de verme bien?- la cólera salía por cada poro de bella.

-Pues la verdad es que no, yo solo venia a decirte que… - y una pausa que pareció eterna reinó en el ambiente.- que…

- terminé con Leah.- no dejó que el terminase su quebrada oración, no aguantó mas y soltó lo que tenia que decirle y rogó al cielo de que la compasión poseyera el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Para sorpresa, mas de Edward que de Bella, el primero la levanto de donde estaba, la miró a los ojos y la besó. El beso hizo que el corazón de Edward latiera con fuerza exacerbada y que bella se sonrojara fuertemente, pero no por la situación, si no por sus pensamientos, no amaba a las mujeres, solo amaba a Leah, ya que correspondió el beso de Edward y no solo eso, deseó más.

-Te amo- ¡Por fin! Se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Ella no dijo nada, solo necesitaba una cosa.

-Cállate, y repite lo que acabas de hacer.

Como un autómata siguió la orden que su amiga le había dado, y la besó, con furia, con desesperación, como cuando un sediento intenta que no se caiga el agua de sus manos.

De alguna forma llegaron hasta el borde de la cama donde la chica se sentó, tratando de razonar y de respirar, pero lo que sentía no lo había sentido ni con Leah, esto era como tener una hoguera dentro de si misma.

-deseo que me hagas el amor- fue la solución que encontró para apagar ese incendio que crecía dentro de ella y sabía lo que arriesgaba, pero no era mucho ya que inconcientemente amaba a ese hombre, la oscuridad en la que se encontraba fue aplacada con la luz que le trajo consigo ese beso; se sintió liberada y ligera, pero aun mas excitada.

-y yo solo deseo hacerte mía.

Así, en la posición que estában, bella sentada en el borde de la cama y Edward frente a ella, dos ojos, ya no nublados, hicieron un compromiso, solo entre ellos dos.

Bella tomo el borde de la camisa de él y la levantó obteniendo ayuda para quitarla del camino y con su dedo índice delineo cada centímetro del formado tórax del chico que tenia en frente. Por su parte Edward no aguanto más y soltó un gemido, que hizo que bella soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Él intentó sacar alguna prenda de la chica, pero esta lo miro feo cuando comenzó a subir la amarilla polera que traía, como respuesta a ese reproche la levantó violentamente y arrancó la prenda sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que provocó que la afectada soltara un pequeño gritito, mas en su interior, ese acto tan salvaje aumentó el calor que ya sentía.

-No seas impaciente- rió la castaña

-Créeme, llevo años esperando esto- al oír esto la chica se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama, pero no decepcionada, solo pensaba en que amaba al hombre que tenia en frente de ella, que el había hecho mejores cosas que las que había hecho Leah. Él le mostró el mundo, fue un pilar fundamental con la muerte de sus padres, fue su amigo por años, la defendió, y la protegió. Y ahora le estaba enseñando la masculinidad, el deseo por un hombre y el amor por él.

Levantó la vista y tomó el cinturón del pantalón que traía Edward, un gran bulto se percibía por encima de este, la curiosidad la impulso a acariciar lentamente consiguiendo un gemido por una ronca voz, que logró que se excitara más.

Desabotonó el pantalón, lentamente bajó el cierre y de un tirón arrancó los pantalones, pegando en cada una de las pantorrillas del chico para que este sacara de la prenda la pierna correcta; acto seguido bajó los boxers que cubría la masculinidad de Edward, al verlo así no resistió la tentación y corrió hacia la mesita de noche, de donde sacó una cámara.

-¿Qué haces?- la cara de confusión de Edward era todo un espectáculo.

-Sólo capturo la belleza del momento.

-Bella, estoy desnudo no tengo tiempo ni ganas para jueguitos- resopló sobre su cabello alborotado.-quiero hacerte el amor.-lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente el rostro de la castaña, la cual al oír estas palabras tiró la cámara y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, qué importaba lo que pasará de aquí en adelante, ella estaba, necesitaba que Edward la embistiera una y otra vez.

Ambos terminaron, por la pirueta realizada por Bella, en el suelo, sobre una mullida alfombra color vino, la cual sería testigo de lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-Te deseo.

-Y yo a ti.

El excitado chico hizo el intento de arrancarle la ropa a su compañera, pero no pudo ya que esta misma se deshizo de cada prenda quedando completamente expuesta, quedando lista para el juego.

-veo que estas ansiosa, lesbianita.

-Edward, no molestes, porque me vengaré de ti.

-¿A si?

-¡Sí!

-Pues yo no lo creo- y se tumbo encima de ella, dejando sentir su cuerpo, su aroma, su piel y su masculinidad, todo eso sin aplastarla, lo que menos deseaba era terminar con Bella en el hospital por sofocamiento; por lo menos no en este momento.

El pobre muchacho tenía todo lo que quería, pero como un pequeño niño en una juguetería no sabía por donde comenzar, por lo que tomó la cara de su nueva e inexperta amante y la beso, con furia, deseo, pero con amor, con un amor infinito. Fue así como una batalla de lenguas tomó lugar dentro de esa habitación. Con la mano derecha, comenzó a masajear un pecho de la chica y los gemidos de esta no tardaron en salir por su boca, ella como respuesta, al estímulo, le comenzó a lamer y succionar fuertemente el cuello. Edward bajó y beso su plano vientre, e internamente dio gracias a Dios, por haber hecho recapacitar a Bella. Después de esta divagación le introdujo dos dedos dentro de su intimidad consiguiendo un grito de placer y un vaivén natural de caderas. Con la lengua jugo con el botoncito de placer que toda mujer ama consiguiendo que llegara al esperado orgasmo.

-Edward- jadeaba

-Dime.

-Ya, no aguanto más. Te necesito dentro de mi AHORA- consiguió un énfasis macabro en la palabra "ahora". Pero casi le salieron tres cabezas cuando su acompañante se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como buscando algo inexistente.

-¿Qué… qué estas buscando?- se sobaba la cabeza, cansada de su posición se había tendido nuevamente en la alfombra; esperando una respuesta.

Pero no hubo ninguna sonora, pero si un flash hizo que cerrara fuertemente los ojos por la intensidad de este.

-¿Pero qué diablos?

-Eres demasiado bella- fue la oración que recibió, y nuevamente sintió el cuerpo de su amigo sobre ella.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Sí.

Con una paciencia y amor infinito, Edward introdujo su miembro lentamente en su cavidad, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica, cuando este se topó con la barrera, ambos hicieron un contacto visual, ella transmitiéndole la autorización y él la seguridad. De un empujón se había ido el pasado de Bella; las penetraciones se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes y placenteras, hasta que Edward decidió hacer un cambio de posición, se apoyo en la orilla de la cama y Bella se monto sobre el y no tan solo sobre él, también sobre su miembro.

Una, dos, tres estocadas, y fue ahora Bella quien decidió cambiar la posición, apoyo su estomago en la cama y el chico la penetro sintiendo como su pelvis chocaba con su trasero, no aguantó mas y golpeó suavemente una nalga, con un poco de miedo, pero la respuesta lo sorprendió; un fuerte gemido seguido de un "Ah, Dios" lo descolocó completamente. Sentía que el fin llegaba y para ella el panorama no era muy distinto, solo que con una de sus manos consiguió cogerle un testículo, para conseguir llevarlo hasta el borde, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. Un espasmo recorrió sus cuerpos y la liberación llegó para ambos, cayendo el chico sobre ella y ambos jadeando por aire.

-¿Qué haces?

-No te interesa.

-Vamos dime que haces.

-No, no te lo diré.

- Oh por favor, cariño dime.

-¡Arg! Esta bien escribo una historia caliente, para una pagina de Internet, ¿contento?

-Y ¿qué tan caliente es?

-Lo suficientemente caliente.- y en ese momento mi marido se abalanzó sobre mi. Les contaría la historia, pero no es tan interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Todas sabemos que nos robamos a los personajes para fantasear nuestras locuras, por lo que los personajes, repetitivamente perteneces a la mente de stephenie meyer.<em>

** *Conito subversiva**


End file.
